1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices. More specifically, the present invention is a height-adjustable pillow for supporting the head of patient during a medical procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of surgical headrests, the current approach to position a patient's head for a surgical procedure using standard, one-size-fits-all pillows, despite that patients come in all sizes and shapes from pediatrics to the largest of patients. Such headrests complicate the airway management process by facilitating a difficult view of the larynx. This demands extraordinary maneuvers by a healthcare provider to secure the airway.